Crazy in love
by Didou614
Summary: "Newt avait ses avant-bras reposant sur les épaules de Thomas qui le tenait par la taille, chatouillant ses côtes frêles. A quelques centimètres de son visage, Newt ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient tournés vers ses pieds qui se mouvaient au tempo de la musique, il essayait de paraître calme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tordre ses doigts derrière la tête brune." U.A


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-shot, univers alternatif

Infos : En attendant mon OS qui se passera dans le bloc (dans le gnouf pour être plus précise :p) je publie ce petit OS, mettant en scène un slow (oui j'aime les trucs fluffy en ce moment). Encore un petit délire Didouien X') En espérant qu'il vous plaira quand même ^w^ **A LIRE ABSOLUMENT AVEC LA CHANSON CRAZY IN LOVE DE BEYONCE (la version du film "50 nuances de Grey") !** Sinon ça le fait moins évidemment :3

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Crazy in love**

_#1h46 A.M #party #atfriends #slowtime_

Newt avait ses avant-bras reposant sur les épaules de Thomas qui le tenait par la taille, chatouillant ses côtes frêles. A quelques centimètres de son visage, Newt ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient tournés vers ses pieds qui se mouvaient au tempo de la musique, il essayait de paraître calme, de cacher une certaine perturbation, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tordre ses doigts derrière la tête brune.

C'est Thomas qui était définitivement maître de la situation, il dévorait Newt du regard, scrutant chaque partie de son corps, chaque parcelle de sa peau, avec un sourire qui devrait être interdit tant il dénonçait son attirance pour l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Ils se balançaient tous les deux au rythme lent et lourd de la musique, dans cette salle peu éclairée, emplie de lueurs rougies. Les regards se faisaient de plus en plus persistants, mais ils se fichaient des autres, à ce moment-là, plus rien ne comptait. Sauf eux.

Thomas prit enfin l'initiative de ramener Newt au plus proche de lui, et d'approcher son visage; lorsqu'il frôla ses lèvres le cœur de Newt rata un battement, puis en collant sa joue contre celle de Thomas, les cognements dans sa poitrine se firent de plus en plus forts, comme s'il hurlait pour pouvoir sortir.

Thomas sentit le souffle chaud du blond lui chatouiller le creux de l'oreille, tandis qu'il percevait les battements de cœur du Newt résonner à travers lui, tant ils étaient brutaux. Et il adorait ça.

Si plusieurs fois, Newt voulut se détacher du corps de Thomas pour échapper à son emprise dévastatrice, ce dernier empoignait plus fermement la taille de Newt et le ramener de force vers lui, avec un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

« Tu restes avec moi » Lui avait-il chuchoté avec sa voix chaude et profonde.

Il se fît un plaisir d'enfouir son nez dans les mèches blondes, il inspira à fond en descendant ses mains le long du dos de Newt, jusqu'au creux des reins. Il ne se lassera jamais de son odeur.

Newt le laissa faire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, il s'abandonna à cette fièvre si particulière mais si plaisante, qui grimpait en intensité.

Thomas se frottait de plus en plus contre Newt, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes alors que Newt jouait avec les cheveux sombres avec ses doigts. Puis les deux hommes collèrent leur front, l'air commençait sérieusement à manquer.

A en juger par leurs peaux moites, ils avaient chaud. Sentant sa gorge et sa bouche desséchées par son souffle précipité, Newt déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres arides. Ce fût le geste de trop pour Thomas qui guidé par un désir irrésistible, finit par combler le vide qui les séparait.

Newt sentit comme une explosion de chaleur dans le creux de son ventre, sa bouche contre la sienne, ses dents mordaient ses lèvres avec fougue, Thomas allait le rendre fou. Agrippé à ses cheveux, Newt en profita pour le ramener encore plus vers lui et inclina la tête sur le côté pour approfondir leur baiser passionné.

Mais à contre cœur ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Avec un sourire ravageur Thomas lâcha la taille de Newt pour lui attraper les mains, il recula d'un pas et fît faire un demi-tour à son partenaire, puis il se colla à son dos. Newt se laissa emporter docilement, les avant-bras croisés sur son ventre, ses doigts dans les paumes fermes du brun qui ne lâchaient pas.

Sans abandonner ses mains fines, Thomas continuait à se balancer sensuellement à la musique lente, se pressant toujours plus contre son partenaire, qui calait ses mouvements aux siens. Ce dernier sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque, puis glisser dans son cou, subissant les fourmillements qu'elles laissaient après leur passage. Ensuite le brun lécha et mordilla sa peau, se délectant de sentir Newt frissonner contre lui.

Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, même ce moment magique que les deux hommes vivaient à cet instant. Newt grogna lorsqu'il entendit le son de la musique s'estomper peu à peu, pour enfin disparaître complètement.

Contraint, Thomas fît refaire un demi-tour à Newt afin de l'avoir en face de lui. Dans un élan de galanterie, il apporta les mains du blond à sa bouche et baisa le dos de ses doigts et ne le quitta pas des yeux en disant : « Merci pour cette danse Newt ».

Newt le toisa en haussant les sourcils, partagé entre l'amusement et la surprise : « Viens avec moi plutôt que de jouer au gentleman ». Sur ce il lui empoigna le bras et l'embarqua avec lui. Newt ne comptait pas finir sur ce slow qui eut le don d'enflammer son bas ventre. Discrètement ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'étage de la maison.

Thomas se laissa guider, devinant à moitié où le blond voulait l'emmener. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus charmant, mais vu l'urgence de leurs envies, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Newt ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et les deux hommes s'y engouffrèrent. A peine après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Thomas fût plaqué fermement contre celle-ci. Newt ne lui laissa pas une seconde de plus pour réfléchir qu'il se colla à lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'y avait plus de gêne dans ses mouvements, le blond n'hésitait pas à se cambrer et s'écraser encore plus fort contre Thomas, qui fût bientôt étouffé par le corps et la bouche hurlant au plaisir.

Voir Newt aussi entreprenant et ses yeux sombres voilés par le désir à cet instant, excita Thomas, et la cuisse audacieuse qui se cala entre ses jambes pour frôler son excitation, le fît bouillir sur place. Il gémit le prénom du seul homme qui le rendait aussi fou, contre sa bouche, puis sentant que l'on débouclait sa ceinture, il entendit la voix de Newt, tremblante : « A moi de mener la danse maintenant ».

Durant les minutes de plaisir intense qui suivirent, les paroles de leur slow résonnait dans sa tête.

_« Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's__**  
**__Got me looking so crazy right now __**  
**__Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch__**  
**__Got me looking so crazy right now __**  
**__Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss__**  
**__Got me hoping you'll save me right now__**  
**__Looking so crazy in love's__**  
**__Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love »_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Didou

Et Chinensis qui m'a offert la magnifique réplique de Newt à la fin :p (Que ferais-je sans toi ? Je t'aime fort !)

* * *

Un avis à donner ? :3

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ! Ça me réchauffe le cœur ! :D Et surtout aux fidèles qui continuent à lire mes OS, vous êtes adorables :3


End file.
